Not so likely best friends
by xHipposandPineapplesx
Summary: 2nd graders Kelly and Tony, The adventure of a lifetime and a Big bad daddy.
1. Chapter 1

Kelly Gibbs was excited as she came in the door from her first day in 2nd grade. Her mom Shannon gave her a hug and a kiss to welcome her home. Shannon told Kelly, "Go wash up dear your Daddy is going to be home in ten minutes for dinner and then we both want to hear how your first day in 2nd grade went."

Kelly gave her mom a huge smile and ran off to wash up and put her things in her room. Thirty minutes later the whole Gibbs family were sitting around the dinner table enjoying the special dinner of all of Kelly's favorites Shannon made to celebrate her first day of school.

Kelly's Daddy was a marine he was big and tough and served in the war but with his girls he was sweet daddy. He asked Kelly, "So Bear (his pet name for her) how was your first day of 2nd grade? Did you make any friends?"

Kelly smiled, "Yeah I made one friend. We sat together and then we played on the swings together and shared snacks from our lunch boxes. I know we will be best friends before the year is out."

Kelly's Daddy smiled and asked, "So what is your new friends name? Are the military do I know her parents?"

Kelly smiled at her daddy thinking her new BFF was a girl, "His name is Anthony, and you wouldn't know his parents they aren't military."

Kelly's dad nearly chocked when she said her new friend was a boy named Anthony. He thought, "BOY, when did my sweet girl start liking boys?"

All Shannon could do was smirk at her husband's reaction and Kelly's smirk. She decided to me merciful to her husband and take over the conversation, "So Kelly a boy hmm, well do you like him or do you like, like him."

Kelly let out a loud, "MOOOM, he is my friend, I am too young to like, like a boy. Boys still have cooties but Anthony is different. He is not like the other boys he is sweet. He has really pretty eyes too. Like Daddy but his are green and not blue."

Shannon smiled at Kelly as she kept describing this little boy to her parents. She was smiling to herself thinking that her baby has her first crush. Jethro, Kelly's dad was busy thinking to himself, "This young man and I need to have a little chat."

The next day at work all Jethro could think about was his little princess liking a boy. When did she start liking boys? She is only in 2nd grade? He worked himself up so much that he decided to leave work early and go by the school and pick up Kelly and see if she will introduce this Anthony to him.

It was nearing 1600 hours so Jethro asked off work early and left for Oak Bridge Elementary School and waited outside Kelly's classroom for school to get out. Jethro looked pretty intimidating with his military fatigues and his fresh crew cut. He also made it a point to wear his side arm just to be extra intimidating to the boy in his daughters life.

The bell rang and the doors were thrown open and he saw his daughter and a little boy grab their belongings and head out of the door. Kelly was shocked to see her Daddy there. She saw him and ran up to give him a huge hug.

Kelly asked, "Daddy, what are you doing here? Is everything okay? Is Mommy okay? You aren't having to ship out again are you?"

Jethro laughed, "No Bear, I was able to get out of work early so I decided to come and pick up my favorite 8 year old from school."

Kelly wrapped her tiny arms around Jethro's broad shoulders then she looked up at him and said, "Anthony, you have to meet Anthony. He is awesome and do you think he could come over and play for a little bit?"

Jethro smiled and thought success, I get to meet this Anthony boy. He smiled, "Go and stop him from getting on the bus and he cant come over today but I tell you what we can give him a ride home and I can meet his dad and ask if he can play one day next week."

Kelly smiled, "Okay Daddy, wait here I will go and get him."

A few minutes later Kelly came up walking hand in hand with this adorable little blonde haired green-eyed boy. He was small for his age but he smiled at the attention Kelly was showing him. Jethro couldn't help but notice Anthony walked with a limp and as the boy got closer he could see what looked like hand shaped bruises on both his arms and what appeared to be two black eyes healing.

Jethro swallowed hard and put on a happy face, "So you must be Anthony. Kelly has told me a lot about you."

Anthony smiled and stuttered as he said, "Y-Yes sir, I am Anthony. K-Kelly and I are friends. She is a r-r-really nice girl. Thank you sir for giving me a r-r-ride home. The kids on the bus pick on me a lot cause I-I s-s-stutter and I am the last stop and so it isn't very f-fun."

Jethro patted Anthony on the shoulder and said, "The offer for a ride home stands if Shannon, Kelly's mom or I come and get her okay."

Anthony smiled and his little green eyes sparkled as he said, "T-Thank you Kelly's Daddy S-Sir."

Jethro ushered both children to his pick up truck telling Anthony that he could call him Jethro. Anthony smiled and said, "Jethro I like that. Y-you can call me T-t-t-tony."

The three made their way out of the school and Tony told Jethro where he lived and Jethro spent the next half of an hour smiling and laughing over the stories that Tony and his Kelly were telling him about the adventures of being in 2nd grade.

Tony saw his house and quietly said, "That one with the

m-metal gates is my h-h-house."

Jethro pulled into this gated driveway and once he was buzzed in his mouth couldn't help but drop as he drove up to the house where Tony lived. The house was as big as a mall. There were gardeners working in the yard and many uniformed house staff worked around.

He parked his truck and took hold of Kelly and Tony's hand and walked them up to the front door. He rang the bell and this gray haired man in a business suit answered the door. He was talking on his phone but when he saw his son with a man in a uniform he asked the person he was talking if he could call them back.

He looked at Tony and then at the man in uniform and rudely asked, "So what did my useless son do now?"

Jethro was stunned silent for a moment then said, "Your precious son did nothing but befriend my daughter Kelly and I thought I would give him a ride home. He said there have been bullies on the bus."

The man in the suit grabbed Tony and yanked him into the house. He didn't say another word to Jethro he just slammed the door in his face.

Jethro was livid. He didn't notice the same look of complete disgust on his daughters face. After a moment Kelly looked up at her Daddy and said, "You and Mommy tell me to respect my elders but I am sorry Tony's Daddy is a mean JERK."

Jethro bent down and picked up his baby and said, "Sweet heart in this case I think I will agree with you."

The next day in school Kelly was waiting at her desk for Tony to get there but he never came to school. Kelly came in the door that night with tears streaming down her face. Her Mommy met her and she sat in Daddy's big comfy chair and asked her what was the matter?

Between sobs Kelly said, "Mommy, Tony wasn't at school today. Daddy told you how bad his Daddy was. Do you think Tony is okay? I have a bad feeling in my tummy about Tony. What are we going to do Mommy?"

Shannon kissed her sweet baby on the top of the head and said, "We are going to tell your Daddy and we are going to let him and the other Marine Police figure this out okay?"

Kelly tried to stop crying but her little bottom lip stuck out a farther the longer she tried to hold her tears. Shannon hugged her tightly and promised her it was okay to cry. Kelly just said in a broken sad little voice, "But Daddy said Good Marines don't cry."


	2. Chapter 2

The weekend came with no Tony in class. By Saturday, Jethro was getting worried for the sweet little boy he met earlier that week. After breakfast on Saturday Kelly crawled up on Jethro's lap and asked her Daddy to go and check up on Tony.

Jethro hugged Kelly and told her that he couldn't go over to Tony's house. He explained that he was a Marine Corp Police Officer and outside of the Marines he had no jurisdiction.

Kelly asked, "Well Daddy do you know someone else who would have Juri–diction to check up on Tony. Daddy his Daddy is not a nice man he hurts Tony and I am afraid Tony is hurt and if we don't help him Daddy who will help him?"

Jethro held Kelly tight and kissed her on the head, "I am going to go into the office for a little bit and see if I can find someone to look in on Tony for us okay?"

Kelly sat up and grabbed her Daddy by the cheeks and gave him a huge kiss on the cheek and said, "Thank you Daddy, I knew you would help him. You have always been my hero now you can be his too."

Later that day Gibbs sat at his desk at the Marine MP station. His boss happen to come into the office too get something that he had left on his desk when he say Jethro and so he came over to ask what was up. His name was 1st Sargent Jim Stevens, "Hey Jethro what are you doing in the office on the weekend?"

Jethro looked up and gave his boss a half smile, "Hey Boss, I have a problem. My daughter Kelly made friends with a little boy in her Class named Anthony DiNozzo. It is pretty obvious when I met him that he was the victim of child abuse and it has been going on for some time. I brought him home earlier this week and his Dad snatched him into the house and Tony looked at us with these eyes that just held so much fear. He has been out of school since then Boss, I told my daughter I would try to help him some how. I am sitting here trying to figure out how."

Sargent Stevens sat in the chair next to Jethro's desk. He sat in silence for a while thinking and then something clicked and he grabbed a pad and pen from Jethro's desk and wrote down a name and phone number and handed it back to Jethro.

Jethro looked at the note pad and then back at his boss and he smiled, "Thanks Boss."

Jethro dialed Officer Luca David and explained his concerns to him. Jethro was surprised by what Officer David told him about the DiNozzo family, "Listen Gunny, Anthony DiNozzo Senior is a bad dude. He is currently under investigation from our department and the FBI for a string of financial charges and a few other things that I am not at liberty to discuss with you. Now we can add child endangerment to the list now and that will give us a reason to get a warrant to search his house. Give me your number Sargent Gibbs and I will give you an update on little Tony before Monday. Oh and tell your daughter we will make sure Tony is okay."

Gibbs thanked Officer David and went back home to let his daughter know a little about what was going on.

The next day at the Gibbs family was getting comfortable on the couch for their after church movie when the phone rang. Jethro answered it and Kelly and Shannon both noticed the serious look he got on his face while he listened intently to the person on t he other end. After about 5 minutes he sat Shannon and Kelly down and explained, "Listen my sweet girls I hate to do this but I have to cancel movie afternoon with you They need me at work to help with something really important okay."

Kelly looked sad, "Okay Daddy I understand." He kissed her on the head and told her that he would make it up to her.

Shannon followed him into the bedroom as he got into his fatigues and strapped his weapon on to his waist. Shannon sat on the bed and asked, "Jethro what is really going on?"

Jethro sat next to Shannon and wrapped his arm around her, "I told an officer in the police department about the suspected abuse with Tony and that was the officer who I spoke with. They stormed Tony's house and arrested his Dad and several house staff in Tony's room there were massive amounts of blood found but no Tony. He called to see if I would help with the search for Tony."

Shannon sat speechless with tears flowing down her cheeks leaning into her husband's strong arms, "Find him Jethro, find that sweet boy. I haven't met him but I know if Kelly loved him he is pretty special."

Jethro kissed his wife on the top of her head, "Don't worry I will find him."

He left to join the search for the missing boy. He made it to the house and was greeted by Officer Luca, "Hey Sargent Gibbs, we have searched the house, all 43 rooms of the house now we are going to start combing over the back yard. Why don't you start with the pool and the surrounding structures."

Jethro gave a yes sir and took of to start looking. He walked the grounds hollering, "Tony come out sweetie it is Jethro Kelly's Daddy. She is worried about you so much. Come out please."

After about ten minutes he noticed a small puddle of blood by the back door of the shed that held the pool pump. He drew his weapon and slowly opened the door. He rounded each corner of the maze like structure with gun and flashlight pointed. He nearly dropped the flashlight when he saw Tony.

The Sweet little toe headed boy that he met a week ago now sat in the dark damp room shaking from the cold and bloody to the point of almost not recognizing him. Jethro put his gun away and held up his hands and quietly assured Tony that he was all right now. No one is going to hurt him every again.

Jethro asked, "Do you remember me Tony? I am Kelly's Daddy."

Tony didn't answer he just shook his head yes. Jethro asked, "Are you cold buddy?" Tony again shook his head yes.

Jethro took his jacket off and wrapped it around the little boys body. Jethro asked, "Can you walk son?" With a tiny voice Tony said, "No sir my leg is hurt really bad."

Jethro reached down and scooped the little boy up into his arms and smiled at Tony, as Jethro said, "Well don't worry son I will carry you.

Jethro emerged from the dank little building and carried the small boy to the waiting ambulance. Tony didn't want to let go but Jethro wasn't allowed to ride in the ambulance. Jethro laid him down and said, "You go with these nice men and let them help you at the hospital and tomorrow I will come with Kelly and a bunch of balloons and see how you are feeling okay?"

Tony looked serious, "Kelly's Daddy, Do you promise you will come see me?"

Jethro kissed the hurt little face and said, "I promise."

Tony was loaded up into the ambulance and was off to the hospital. Jethro stood in a haze as the ambulance rode out of sight. Officer David interrupted his thoughts, "I just wanted to let you know that Anthony DiNozzo Senior decided it was a smart move to try and fight his way out of custody and the son of a bitch was shot but unfortunately will recover but he will spend the rest of his miserable life in jail. Little Tony is going to need to find himself a new home since he doesn't have any close family around. He will need to find a nice family that might be willing to take him in and raise him as their son."

Jethro looked at Officer David skeptically then something clicked in his mind and he smiled a huge smile at Officer David and he made his way home to talk to his girls.


	3. Chapter 3

Jethro stopped at a pay phone and called home and asked Shannon to send Kelly to Maddie's house to play they have something to discuss together before Kelly hears. Shannon was getting worried at this point but she did as Jethro asked and sent Kelly to play with Maddie. Jethro pulled into the driveway 20 minutes later.

Shannon was sitting on the couch fearing the worst and wondering how she was going to break the news to Kelly. She kept thinking Kelly is too young to feel the grief of loosing a friend. When Jethro came into the house Shannon was in tears and she practically flung herself into his arms.

Jethro was taken a back by his wife's reactions he gently said, "Hey sweetie what is the matter?"

Shannon looked up at him with her big green eyes. Jethro had to smile at how beautiful her blood shot eyes made the green stand out even more. Shannon said, "Oh Jethro how are we going to tell Kelly that Tony is dead?"

Jethro held his wife at arms length, "Who told you Tony was dead?"

Shannon's brow furrowed, "Well I assumed since you wanted to talk to me before Kelly that the boy was dead."

Jethro giggled a little, "Shannon, honey, what is that rule about assuming? Tony is seriously injured but he is not dead. When I found the sweet kid he was beaten to a pulp and had a broken leg. That useless Father of his told him that he wasn't worthy enough to even live in the house. I found him curled up next to the pool pump."

Shannon gasped, "Oh my goodness Jethro, please tell me someone shot his Father."

Jethro couldn't help but snicker at his sweet beautiful wife asking if someone shot Tony Sr., "No sweetie no one shot him but I will tell you after the cops saw me carrying Tony out they were tempted. Tony Sr. is going to be in prison for the rest of his life and he is going to loose his parental rights. That is what I wanted to talk about. I know it sounds insane, but I think we are supposed to take this boy in and give him a real family."

Shannon leaned over and hugged her husband, "Jethro if you think that is what we should do then I stand behind you a 100%."

Jethro looked into her eyes, "Are you certain. This will be a lot of work for you and you know with the Marine Corp I am away a lot more than I would like to be. I don't think I would have a problem loving him as my son but I don't want you or Kelly to do anything that you wouldn't want to do. Right now you and Kelly are my family and family is always first. If we pursue this Tony will be our son and Shannon. I can't explain why I feel this way but I want that little boy to be Tony Gibbs so bad. But if you two have any reservations the conversation will end now."

Shannon placed a long and passionate kiss on Jethro's lips. She smiled into his eyes and said, "Lets get Kelly and bring her home and ask her but I am pretty sure that she will feel the same way I do. We would be honored to welcome Tony into the family if he wants us too."

Jethro smiled, "I will go call over to Maddie's house and have her come home."

Shannon gave Jethro a wicked smile and grabbed his hand pulling him toward the bedroom and said, "Let her play for a few minutes. I think you and I need to discuss some other issues."

Jethro smiled and waggeled his eyes at her, "We need to discuss some other issues? Okay Madame, lead the way."

That evening Kelly came home to her Mommy and Daddy sitting on the couch waiting for her. When she saw them there and no supper cooking she was beginning to get really worried.

Kelly put her bag down and said, "So Daddy, how is Tony? Have you heard yet?"

Jethro pulled the young girl up onto his lap, "Yeah Sweetie I have heard. Today when Daddy went to work I was going to help search for Tony. He had gotten lost. You were right about his Daddy being really mean to him. Turns out he was out of school because his Daddy was so mean to him he didn't even let him live in the house. Well the police arrested him and they are going to put him in jail for a very long time and they are going to take Tony away from him and give him to a family that will love him and treat him right."

Kelly's face lit up and asked, "Oh Daddy, Daddy could we be that family that the police give Tony too. Our family has a loving mommy and daddy and an amazingly wonderful sister."

Both Shannon and Jethro giggled at her statement especially the last part. Jethro said, "Well honey, that is what we wanted to talk to you about. Mommy and I think that Tony would be a great giblet, you would have a brother and our family would be even more perfect with another person to love on."

Kelly hugged both her parents, "Lets do it. Lets adopt my brother Tony."

Shannon sat Kelly in between then and said, "Well sweetie how about first things first, lets say we go and grab some balloons and flowers and go up and check up on Tony at the hospital."

An hour later they made their way to Mercy hospital and found Tony's room. When they entered the room Tony looked up with a huge smile on his face, "You all came to see me? You said you would come tomorrow but I didn't think you were going to actually come and you did and early and with Kelly and Kelly's Mom. Hi Kelly's Mom."

Shannon smiled at the adorable little boy who was hooked up to all kinds of machines with his leg in a cast and he is smiling without a care in the world. At that moment Tony secured his place in her heart forever.

Jethro sat beside Tony's bed and held his hand, "Listen Tony, we have something to ask you. First, did anyone explain to you about your Dad?"

Tony lost the smile on his face, "Yes Mr. Kelly's Daddy they did. They said that my Daddy did a lot of really bad things and that he is going to go to jail for the rest of his life and he isn't going to be my Daddy anymore."

Jethro squeezed his hand, "Tony, how do you feel about that and would you be okay with having another Daddy?"

Tony smiled a half smile; "I am okay with my Dad not being my Dad anymore. You aren't supposed to hurt and be mean to people. He used to be nice but since my Mommy died he has been really mean to me. If I could choose I would choose you to be my Dad."

Jethro exchanged looks with Shannon and Kelly but Kelly couldn't wait anymore she jumped on the bed with the good leg and said, "That is why we came early to see if you would want to be by brother and have those guys be your new mommy and daddy."

Tony started to cry. Kelly laid down in the bed and wrapped her tiny arms around the even smaller boy. He looked up at Jethro and asked, "You area big strong Marine cop. Why would you want a pathetic son like me?"

Gibbs heart broke, "Anthony, it will be one of the best days in my life when your name goes from Tony DiNozzo to Tony Gibbs. If you are sure about it we will call around and see how we go about becoming your foster parents and then the next step will be you and us in a forever family."

Tony hugged Kelly and smiled as he tried out how it sounded, "Tony Gibbs, Anthony Michael Gibbs."


	4. Chapter 4

(Please forgive the plot snafu between chapter 2 and chapt 3 my fingers got ahead of my brain. I hope I was able to correct it. Tony sr. isn't dead. YET Maniacal laugh Thank you for reading)

Tony hugged Kelly and smiled as he tried out how it sounded, "Tony Gibbs, Anthony Michael Gibbs."

The next day was Shannon and Kelly spent the afternoon after school in Tony's room. They taught Tony how to play "Go Fish" and "Rummy". Gibbs took the day off work and spent the day filling out the novel of paperwork for Shannon and him to be Tony's foster parents.

Thankfully the process was greatly sped up by two important details Gibbs was a decorated marine and he and Shannon had recommendations to be foster parents from the local police and the FBI and NCIS. After a day spent in the Children of Family services office him and Shannon were granted temporary status as Tony DiNozzo's foster parents.

Gibbs met Shannon and Kelly at the hospital Gibbs came with a special gift for Tony.

When Tony saw Gibbs his face lit up like a Christmas tree. Gibbs handed Tony a bright red gift bag the tag on the bag said, "To Tony my favorite foster son." When Tony read the tag he looked up to Gibbs for confirmation and he was met with Gibbs smiling face shaking his head yes. Shannon and Kelly looked at the Tag and they engulfed Tony with a group hug.

Gibbs smiled at his new larger family. Shannon let Tony go and then went over to her husband and kissed him on the lips and whispered, "I am so proud of you." He bent down and kissed her on the fore head, "I know this is crazy hon but I have to tell you I am so excited. I don't know what it is about this kid but he felt like my son the moment I met him."

Shannon smiled at him, "You have been an amazing Daddy to a daughter you are going to be an awesome Daddy to a son too."

Gibbs wrapped his arm around Shannon and then told Tony to look what he brought him. Tony was enjoying the hugging so much he almost forgot to look in the bag. He gave Gibbs a huge smile and tore into the bag. Tony pulled out a bright red sweatshirt with the golden letters USMC on the front and Tony Gibbs written on the back.

Tony read the back of the shirt and tears came to his eyes he looked at Gibbs with a surprised face. Gibbs got concerned, "Oh Tony I am sorry was that the wrong thing to put on the shirt?"

Tony wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and he couldn't get any words out he just shook his head no. Once he gathered himself, "No Gibbs, I love it. It is just that.." Gibbs went to sit on the side of his bed and he gently rubbed his face with his thumb, "It is just what sweetie, you can tell me anything. I promise I won't be mad at you. No one is ever going to hurt you again especially Shannon or me."

Tony leaned into Gibbs hand and said, "It, it is just that n-no one ever w-wanted me b-before."

Gibbs pulled Tony into a gentle yet firm hug, "Well son all that has changed now because Shannon, Kelly and I all desperately want you." The two stayed in a hug for a few minutes then Gibbs gently placed a long and deliberate kiss on the top of Tony's head and said, "You hungry? Want a Pizza?"

Tony smiled and asked, "Can it be sausage and peppers?"

Shannon laughed and Gibbs giggled and said, "Sounds perfect." Tony asked what was so funny? Kelly said, "Sausage and Peppers is Daddy's favorite pizza but we never let him get it because mommy and I just like cheese. I guess now we will have to get a boy pizza and a girl pizza."

Tony was in the hospital for another week he was never left alone for long. If Shannon or Gibbs weren't at the hospital Grandpa Jackson or Grandma Sherry was with him. The whole family spent that week getting to know the newest member. In that week the home visit was done by child services and the finale approval for the Gibbs to be foster parents was granted just in time to bring their new son home to their home. The social worker promised to get the adoption papers started for them as soon as the waiting period was over.

The social worker was able to secure Tony's clothes and some of his toys from his home and Shannon and Kelly added some new toys from family and friends to make Tony's new room all his. Gibbs took care in hanging up several photos of the new family that was taken in the hospital of the new family.

Exactly one week after he was first brought to the hospital Gibbs, Shannon and Kelly picked Tony up from the hospital and brought him to his new home. Tony had to be carried into the Gibbs home. He was still weak and had to use a crutch to walk on flat ground. The doctors didn't want him to walk outside yet. Gibbs sat Tony gently on the couch and Kelly took her place next to him while Shannon and Gibbs brought the rest of Tony's things into the house. When they were done Gibbs came and sat next to his two babies. Once Gibbs settled Kelly excitedly asked her Daddy, "Daddy, Daddy can we bring Tony to his new room now?" Gibbs gave his daughter a smile and said, "Oh kay precious." He looked at Tony and asked, "Well sport you ready to go see your new room?"

Tony smiled and shook his head and held his arms up for Gibbs to be able to get a grip on him to pick him up. The three of them made there way up to the third door on the left and Tony smiled when he saw the sign on the door "Tony Gibbs Room"

Tony looked between the sign and Gibbs and smiled so big he thought his face was going to crack.

Kelly opened the door and Tony walked in on his crutch and took the time to examine every detail of his new room. Noticing the new toys and smiling at the cards attached to each one telling him who sent them. He then crawled up on his new bed and cradled the picture that was on the nightstand of his new family. Gibbs sat next to his new son and asked, "You okay son? Everything to your liking? We can change things if you want?"

Tony just smiled and said, "N-No G-Gibbs it is all just p-perfect thank you so m-much."

Gibbs smiled and said, "You are so very welcome I am so glad you are apart of our family now."

Tony thought for a moment, "G-Gibbs do you think Shannon would mind if I c-called y-you and S-Shannon Mom and D-D-Dad?" Gibbs smiled choking back a tear and said, "Nothing would make me happier but you don't have to do that until you are ready Shannon and Gibbs is fine for now."

Tony smiled, "My mean Mommy Died a long time ago and my Mean Daddy never wanted me. You and Nice Mommy always w-wanted m-me I-I L-Love you D-Daddy."

G-Gibbs picked up the small boy and hugged him and choked out, "I love you too son, I have from the moment I met you."


End file.
